Comme un frère
by Pepette-chan
Summary: "Es-tu fier de moi?" // Drabbla, SongFic


**Titre: Comme un frère**

**Auteur(e): Moi, une petite nouvelle =)**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: Je sais pas ce qu'il faut mettre... :s dsl**

**Couple: Sasuke Naruto ! =)**

**Chanson: "Comme un frère" = Pierrick Lilliu**

* * *

**_Comme un frère_**  
**_Tu me montres le chemin_**  
**_Comme un frère_**  
**_Je vivrai parmi les tiens_**

_Me revoilà sur ce chemin que j'ai emprunté il y a maintenant 5 ans… Ce chemin même qui m'a éloigné de mon village, de mon équipe, de mes amis, de mon meilleur ami… Mais ton acharnement à ré-ouvert cette route que je croyais avoir fermé à tout jamais lors de notre affrontement. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, au bout de ce chemin que je vois, j'aimerais tellement que cette illusion que m'impose mon inconscient soit réelle…_

**_Comme un frère_**  
**_Je m'identifie à toi_**  
**_Comme un frère_**  
**_Je serai toujours là_**

_Une sensation étrange mais familière m'a poussée à venir ici, devant ces portes, celles de mon village. Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que je suis planté là à regarder l'horizon, mais maintenant, tout de suite, la même sensation qui m'a envoûté tout à l'heure s'insère de nouveau en moi. Elle est bien plus intense, bien plus réelle et surtout… Bien plus claire. Cette sensation qui fait tressaillir tout mon corps n'est autre que ta présence non loin de là. Toi, le ninja déserteur que tous les villages recherchent, le dernier descendant du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, toi mon meilleur ami… Te revoilà enfin, ta silhouette se dessine dans cet horizon que je n'ai cessé de regarder depuis que tu es parti. Viens, je suis toujours là…_

_**(Vis pour moi)**_  
_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour ça**_

_Ton image ne semble pas vouloir disparaître, alors une flamme d'espoir s'allume en moi… Peut-être que malgré toutes ces années tu me vois encore comme Sasuke et non comme le déserteur que je suis ou encore comme le dernier descendant d'un clan. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, ton regard est resté le même, pétillant et plein de vie et surtout… posé sur moi comme avant. La distance diminue entre toi et moi et pourtant j'ai peur, peur que tu ne sois devenu comme tous ces autres, empli de haine à mon égard… _

_**(A travers moi)**_

_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour toi**_

_Tu te rapproche, ton corps semble baigner dans un océan de lumière, tu es encore plus beau, les filles vont encore toutes succomber. Ta démarche est toujours aussi féline mais paraît bien plus hésitante, pourquoi ? Ce village est encore le tien Sasuke, ce village est l'endroit où tu dois retourner. N'ai pas peur, je suis là pour toi, et je le serais toujours car tu es mon meilleur ami… Te voilà enfin face à moi, toi que j'ai tant cherché à ramener mais qui revient de son plein grès. Je suis tellement heureux … Tu semble vouloir dire quelque chose, dis le Sasuke, n'est pas peur, je suis là…_

_**Comme un frère**_  
_**Je ne parle que de toi**_  
_**Comme un frère**_  
_**Es-tu fier de moi**_

_Mon cœur se lance dans une course infernale, sa vitesse augmente au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Naruto s'étirent en un sourire resplendissant. Comment ai-je pu douter de lui, de sa sincérité et de sa détermination. Il est toujours cet idiot qui n'a jamais relâché ma main même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, cet abruti qui m'a pourchassé tout ce temps, cet ange que j'ai toujours voulu protéger de toutes souillures. J'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui il soit fier de moi, fier que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, soit revenu des ténèbres grâce à sa lumière… « Es-tu fier de moi, Naruto ? »_

_Ahaha, il est toujours cet enfant émotif, je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes._

_**Comme un frère**_  
_**Je peux tout te pardonner**_  
_**Comme un frère**_  
_**Je saurai te rassurer**_

_Tu es revenu, vivant. Tes yeux ne sont plus ceux d'avant, ils sont sereins malgré une petite appréhension, pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Mes larmes se mettent à couler toutes seules, mon visage s'humidifie à leur passage, mon cœur lui, bat la chamade. Je me sens enfin moi-même, je sens enfin le bonheur m'envahir, le vrai, celui que tu avais emporté avec toi il y a maintenant 5 ans, mais que tu me ramène aujourd'hui alors… « Oui, je suis fier de toi Sasuke ! »_

_Tu semble surpris, mais seulement durant quelques secondes, ton visage affiche maintenant un sourire, petit certes, mais un sourire, un vrai. Ton appréhension semble avoir disparue elle aussi, tes yeux ne sont plus que douceur et soulagement à présent. Je peux donc enfin le dire, te dire cette phrase que j'ai tant rêvé…_

_**(Vis pour moi)**_  
_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour ça**_  
_**(A travers moi)**_  
_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour toi**_

_**(Vis pour moi)**_  
_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour ça**_  
_**(A travers moi)**_  
_**Si je tombe, c'est avec toi**_  
_**Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras**_  
_**Si je ne sais pas, apprends-moi**_  
_**Si je vis, c'est pour toi**_

_« Bienvenue chez toi, Sasuke ! »_

_« Je suis rentré… »_

**_Si je vis, c'est pour toi_**


End file.
